


Drug-Fuelled Shark-Filled

by bad_decisions



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Dragon, Best Friends, Explicit Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Lavellan, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Inquisitor, Trans Man Lavellan, drugs cw, shark dildo, thank you bad dragon for giving me the most inventive ways to fill fic prompts ever, there's a literal dildo of a shark dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_decisions/pseuds/bad_decisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic prompt filled on tumblr, Meical/Krem, for the ao3 tag generator tag 'drug-fuelled shark-filled'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug-Fuelled Shark-Filled

**Author's Note:**

> this work can also be found here http://nonbinarygreywarden.tumblr.com/post/130270892597/kremmeical-i-am-shameless-in-asking-for-this on my tumblr
> 
> Meical Lavellan belongs to themageunderground.tumblr.com <3 <3 (check their tag for him he's the greatest)
> 
> For those with visual brains, here is a link to the dildo Meical's got: http://bad-dragon.com/products/bruce
> 
> Final note - Krem in this is aro, and him and Meical are best friends who have sex

“Hold on, I just remembered.” Meical held up a hand, and started rummaging in the satchel he’d discarded.

Krem paused in rolling the joint. “Yeah?”

“I figured – should check with this – before we get high.” Meical tucked a lock of hair behind one pointed ear, struggling to split his focus between talking and looking through all the random junk that had settled on top of his new toy. “I mean, you know, sober consent and all - that. Aha!” He plunked the package down on top of the mess on Krem’s coffee table.

Krem set the rolled joint down on the arm of the couch, looking interested. “What’ve you got now, Lavellan?”

Meical sat back and gestured for Krem to go ahead. His lips twitched a little as he fought to restrain the grin. “Go on. I haven’t seen it myself, just pictures online when I ordered it. Thought you might like to… do the honours. In more ways than one.” This was going to be good. If Krem liked it.

Krem didn’t bother trying to wrestle the tape with his short fingernails, just found some scissors; the package was opened with only minimal swearing. “Holy shit,” he said, when he’d unwrapped all the bubble wrap. “What in the Void even _is_ this?”

“A dildo, Krem, what’s it look like,” Meical scoffed.

“Two extremely buff, anthropomorphic sharks having a flex-off on the facehugger from Alien,” Krem retorted, still staring at the thing with a mixture of amusement and fascination.

“Well you’re – you’re kind of warm with that actually,” Meical got out between giggles. “Two extremely buff – how did you even – that’s so _specific_!”

Krem swung his legs into Meical’s lap, and lay back on the couch, stroking the head of one of the shafts with a finger. “Okay… so… what is it, then?”

“A shark dick. Well, dicks. Sharks have two. I don’t know, I saw it online, it looked cool – I – why the inquisition, do you want one of us to sit on it or not?”

Krem considered a moment longer, before catching Meical’s eye and winking. “Me. Think you can use it like a regular strap on, or will you have to hold it?”

Meical hauled Krem up by the front of his shirt and kissed him. “Guess we’ll have to find out. Pass the weed.”


End file.
